


#2 & #31 All Hallows Nonsense

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cheesy decorations, Costume Party, Gen, Halloween, Just plain stupidity, M/M, Paul and Oliver bake, Paul is excited, Richard's Halloween costume, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Rammstein is gathered at Till’s country house for Halloween, but Richard isn't convinced about the fuss around the party - as his revenge, he decides to surprise Paul, the Halloween and costume enthusiast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was too busy for writing yesterday, so here comes the second Halloween fic - actually, I think I'll just write whenever I feel until I get all the 31 done, despite the day. :P

_The prompt: The character learns through conversation that one of their friends hates Halloween._

* * *

Paul and Oliver bounced around the house putting decorations - bats and ghosts made from cardboard hanging from the ceiling and even a real-sized skeleton was now sitting patiently on Till’s antique sofa, welcoming the guests. None of them knew exactly, from where the bassist had gotten the horrendous sculpture - and to be honest, they didn’t even dare to ask. Even though being an introverted and quiet guy, they knew that Ollie had one of the most bizarre and disturbing sense of humor.

This year, their band had chosen to celebrate Halloween at Till’s country house, inviting some of their friends over as well. Especially Paul and Oliver had taken the October holiday death seriously; it had been actually them who had been insisting that even the food served had to be Halloween themed, so they had baked Jack-o’-Lantern cupcakes and witch’s fingers together.

Till’s house in the middle of nowhere was a perfect place for holding a Halloween party indeed. Everywhere around it was dark and quiet, with a hint of suitable eeriness - a cliché setting for horror movies. Flake certainly hoped that he could sneak to his bedroom before Till and Paul would have had too much of the awful neon green punch and would start to compete which one could make up a scarier horror story.

In the corner of the busy main hall, Schneider was finishing his costume. The drummer looked deeply concentrated while he was carefully sewing the last stitches for his red cape. The other guys had laughed at him when they had realized that his infamous Doctor Strange costume was still in progress even though they had settled this party up several months ago.

Paul was in a cheerful mood and excited about all of this. He had a perfect bunny jumpsuit for the night which the guys hadn’t seen before. He smiled on himself when he was visualizing the other guys’ faces when they’d finally see his charming furry outfit.

One thing was bothering him though; it was his fellow guitarist who was sitting alone in the corner, putting his infamous black nail polish. He didn’t seem to put any effort into their party - in fact, he seemed to be bored to death while the others were fussing around. Even Till, who wasn’t normally so enthusiastic about this kind of stuff, was carefully finishing his party make-up in front of the mirror in the main hall.

Paul approached his friend. “So, what do you think of our decorations? The cupcakes were Ollie’s idea, he found the recipe from Pinterest. I think those are really cute!”

Richard shrugged his shoulders. “Meh.” Paul sounded so proud that he didn’t want to ruin his joy and tell what he really thought of their horrendous crafts and pastries - those reminded him of his daughter’s kindergarten art when she was 3 years old.

_Always so difficult to please…“_So, do you have any costume this year?”

“I don’t see any point in having one,” was the disappointing answer.

Paul crossed his arms and was now pouting when he realized how impassive his friend was even though they had put so much effort into this with the other guys. “And why so?”

Richard finally put the nail polish away and looked straight at Paul when he started to describe: “Halloween is stupid nonsense, just a waste of people’s money and time. Way too American. I don’t get why we should take everything from their culture.” For him, it would have been perfect enough to gather on the cottage together, drink lots of alcohol and play cheesy board games.

“Reesh, don’t be so boring…it’s only once a year. Besides, you like silly costumes and now you’d have a perfect chance to put any of those horrible hippie shirts of yours,” Paul teased.

“Hey, I don’t have any horrible shirts!” Paul had hit the sensitive spot. In Richard’s opinion - whatever the others might say - he had the perfect fashion sense.

Paul rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure…” He wasn’t convinced - he was totally aware of his friend’s secret, psychedelic shirt collection. Those would have suited perfectly for Halloween. “But at least even though you might think we are childish, I’m gonna enjoy the evening the fullest.” _Let the diva have his pouting, I’m not gonna ruin my evening because of him._

Paul turned his back but was surprised when his friend was following him. He sighed. “What is it now?”

“There’s one thing I want to know.”

“Oh, I thought you weren’t interested in my stuff while you were so busy with your make-up.”

Richard tilted his head and said: “C’mon, at least you could tell me what your costume is gonna be.”

Paul came just inches away from the other man’s face and said: “Come and see it yourself. The only term is that you have to have a costume as well or otherwise, we’ll kick you out and you’re gonna sleep in the doghouse.”

“Very well, would you be happy if I’d come to your cheesy party then?”

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

_The prompt: It’s Halloween night - write a story about a costume party or get-together going terribly wrong._

* * *

A grotesque circus director, accompanied by a furry bunny, was discussing in the dimmed room full of dancing and chatting people.

“Do you think he’s really coming?” Till shouted to Paul over the loud dubstep music. The music choice didn’t please him but as a polite man, he didn’t want to complain and ruin other guests’ party moods.

“Yes, he promised earlier, so I’m sure he’s coming,” Paul said and took a sip from their homemade neon green punch which tasted so horrible that he grimaced. “And if he doesn’t show up I’m sure I’m gonna punish him the worst way possible.”

Till rolled his eyes. “You two seem to have a constant cockfight going on but I bet you are still enjoying yourselves.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” the singer said mysteriously.

“C’mon, what do you mean by that?”

Till patted Paul’s shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy the evening and hope that your Liebling Reesh will eventually come.”

“Hey, he’s not my freaking _Liebling_, he’s just an arrogant brat with whom I’m forced to be in the same band!” Paul tried to defend himself, but it was too late - the singer had already moved to chat with the snake lady from Engel video. She didn’t have her python with her this time, but instead, she had an iguana on her shoulder who she claimed to be her soulmate.

The Halloween party in the middle of nowhere seemed to be a success - at least, all the guests they had invited had shown up. And what pleased Paul the most was that everyone seemed to have put effort into their costumes. When he walked around the main hall, he saw several Jokers, vampires, all kinds of superheroes and somebody, who he didn’t recognize, had even carved a hat out of an enormous pumpkin which looked like it was going to break the poor man’s neck sooner or later.

But only _the one_ was missing who Paul would have desperately wanted to see. He had to admit that he was disappointed. He had been waiting the whole evening to see what Richard’s costume would have been, but he hadn’t shown up.

_Traitor._

Darth Vader came next to him. “What’s up?” The costume suited Ollie, the sci-fi nerd, perfectly as he was over 2 meters tall.

“Alles gut, and you?”

“It’s been fun. But I’m only wondering, was Reesh supposed to come here? At least I haven’t seen him anywhere,” he said, having difficulties breathing through the mask.

“Yes, he was,” Paul answered, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“If he doesn’t show up, we have to come up with some nasty prank for him.”

“Yes, definitely. I’m not gonna let him go easy on this one.”

“That’s the spirit! See you around.”

“See you.”

Just when Ollie left, the lights went out and the music stopped. Everyone gasped.

“It’s alright, electricity cuts happen quite often here,” Till tried to soothe the guests.

And he was right: only a couple of minutes and the lights came back. One of the guests was trying to put his music from the playlist when suddenly, the door opened and the whole room’s focus was on the figure by the door.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” the newcomer shouted enthusiastically. “And sorry for being late, but here I am finally!”

Paul froze to his place and couldn’t do anything else than just kept staring.

_Oh my God, that’s impossible…what have I done…_

At least his wishes had been answered: Richard had eventually come to the party. Good. But his costume wasn’t really what Paul had been expecting.

Richard’s idea of a suitable Halloween outfit was leather boots, strings with a German flag, hiding the most strategic parts at least, and a collar that was probably stolen from Till’s poor doggy. And loyal to his style, he had heavy eyeliner and perfectly styled hair. He would have suited in Mann gegen Mann reshot, but not here in a gathering with friends.

Everyone in the room held their breaths - the lead guitarist’s dramatic entrance had been an utter surprise, as Richard had wanted it to be. He seemed to be in his element - in the center of attention, and what was the best, teasing Paul.

He stepped in the room, smoking a cigarette - even though Till had said thousand times that he didn’t want smoking inside his cottage - and stole a drink from the lady with huge breasts from Haifisch video. “Entschuldigung,” he bowed and winked while the woman kept staring at the semi-naked man, her mouth wide open.

“Why did the music stop?” he exclaimed like there wasn’t anything weird in his entrance.

Schneider had come standing next to Paul, them both looking at the surreal sight. “Is he high or what?” the drummer asked.

Richard was so close that he heard the question. “Sober as a judge, my friend.” Then, his eyes moved to Paul and he looked disgustingly sly when he scrutinized his friend from head to toe.

“Ah, what an adorable Kaninchen we have here,” he said while Paul was sure he’d faint if this torment wouldn’t end soon. “Are you happy now when I arrived at your party?” Richard came even closer to his friend, their chests almost touching each other.

“Y-yes…” Paul stuttered. His cheeks were on fire. _What is going on? _Even though how cheesy and embarrassing Richard’s so-called costume was, Paul had to admit that his topless fellow guitarist looked sexy and self-confident - as always.

“That’s good.” Richard nibbled his friend’s ear and whispered: “The only reason I came here is you.” Paul certainly hoped nobody would see the intimate gesture even though everyone’s attention was at them and the music wasn’t still on - the Dj had frozen.

Then, Richard looked Paul straight in the eyes with a dreamy look, licking his lips. “You are the cutest Kaninchen I’ve ever seen,” he said and leaned closer. “Ich liebe dich.”

To Paul’s horror and pleasure at the same time, his friend’s lips were on his own now - the only thing he could do was to answer to the kiss.

The room was set on fire: everyone shouted and whistled to the performance. Somebody behind the kissing couple - probably Till - said: “I told you, it was obvious. Those two are madly in love with each other.”

Their lips departed with a smack and Richard put his arm around his bunny. “Let’s get this freaking party started! Music, please!” he shouted, his beloved bunny in his embrace.

~**~ **HAPPY PAULCHARD FILLED HALLOWEEN!** ~**~


End file.
